jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshikage Kira
For the Part 8 character, See Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion). is the main antagonist of Diamond Is Unbreakable. Kira is a paraphilic serial killer committed to defending his uninterrupted lifestyle. Kira is also featured centrally in the short story Dead Man's Questions. Appearance Yoshikage Kira adopts one face other than his original one in Part IV, and a ghostly body resembling his original, with a unique outfit, after this. He remains a man of average height and slim to athletic build. Original Kira has light, loosely combed back hair with a few strands out of place. He wears a light suit and a dark tie patterned by a column of skull emblems with upright, cat-like ears, similar to those on his Stand, Killer Queen. As a salesman by profession, he wears a similar suit throughout the series, though he usually takes off his jacket at home. Kosaku-Kira When Kosaku Kawajiri is killed, Kira assumes his facial features, including his spiky black hair, thin, dark eyes, and higher cheekbones. He retains his suit, changing only his tie. After receiving the Arrow, Kira's hairstyle spontaneously changes, becoming perfectly combed back, light, and striped by black strands. Ghost Immediately after his death, as a ghost, he retains Kosaku's features for a few moments before reverting to his original appearance, which he retains in Under Execution Under Jailbreak. Henceforth, he adopts an elaborate outfit consisting of a dark bowler hat with an upturned rim and a tie, both patterned by concentric squares, and, shirtless, a dark, lapelless suit. Personality Kira is a serial killer, characterized as highly egocentric and psychopathic, with a few obsessive-compulsive tendencies. He is also a hand fetishist. Kira longs for a peaceful life, safe from any worry, and does not wish for it to be interrupted. Whenever that peaceful life seems assured, Kira adopts a jolly and confident demeanor. Although he is highly intelligent and possesses many talents, this yearning shows in his dislike of coming in first, and he even made it a point to never rank better than 3rd in any competition so as not to stand out. Since his youth, Kira has been avoiding standing out, living a healthy life. He becomes bothered when someone disrupts his habits and goes to extreme lengths to get it back. As his father pointed out, this will to stay in the background was so bad that if bullied or denied his favorite toy, Kira would bite his nails until they bled, being the only way he's found to express his frustration. However, beneath his façade of a simple, humble salaryman, Kira is very abnormal. The most abnormal characteristic of Kira are his frequent murderous impulses. Kira targets women, or, more specifically, women with beautiful hands. Kira possesses a hand fetish, which he discovered when he found himself aroused by the Mona Lisa's hands. However, his desire has never extended to the rest of the female person. This results in murdering random women, not caring in the least how they look like or behave, in order to acquire their (severed) hands as "girlfriends", acting as if the severed hands were actually sentient and conversing with them, even offering them various gifts; when one "girlfriend" begins to decay, he disposes of it and goes off in search of a replacement. Kira is an opportunistic killer, his modus operandi being spotting a potential victim, following her to her house, and murdering her when both are isolated. His Stand erasing any proof, these murders are actually reported as missing persons. Moreover, Kira has expressed various other similarly violent impulses such as the desire to choke his victims to death and has horribly scarred at least Reimi Sugimoto. Apart from his murders, Kira is particularly violent when someone threatens his way of life or publicly humiliates him. Since Kira doesn't want to be noticed, he will try everything to solve his problems without facing anyone directly. However, if he doesn't have any other choice, he will instantly try to kill whoever discovers his true nature. Kira is quick to drop his polite demeanor, rudely insulting his foes or violently beating them before killing them. After Koichi's Echoes ACT 3 results in Kira making a fool of himself in public and attracting unwanted attention, Kira went on his way to torture and humiliate Koichi, putting his shoe into his mouth and slamming his face against the ground. Kira has a hard time controlling these impulses, as seen when Hayato Kawajiri threatened to blackmail him. Kira lost his calm attitude and murdered him despite knowing he couldn't afford such a mistake. Kira is also afflicted with a number of other quirks. Apart from his wish for a monotonous and tranquil life, Kira's OCD also makes him very meticulous and thorough. Kira has sophisticated tastes, notably buying his lunch at the best store in town as well as wearing Valentino suits. He doesn't tolerate any imperfection, and is even willing to lose time fixing Koichi's socks, becoming agitated when he sees them being worn inside-out. Furthermore, during his time as Kosaku Kawajiri, Kira made sure to perfectly mimic his new identity in every way, notably Kosaku's hand-writing, which he trained himself to do conscientiously. Kira's solitary nature is partially stemmed from his disgust of people who don't behave as properly as he does. Kira is also an egocentric and selfish man, akin to a spoiled child. He doesn't care that is crimes involve murder and make his victim's relatives suffer. He only seeks to satisfy his basic instincts. In addition, Kira is determined to preserve his lifestyle, and being set back only increases his determination. Kira is also quick to shift the blame to someone else for his troubles, notably the Joestar group, for ruining his life. Kira possesses a twisted pride in having managed to mix his tranquil lifestyle and his serial murders for so long, and categorically refused to flee the town and live in fear, preferring to maintain a shaky façade of normal life with the Kawajiri's. Kira believes that he has luck and fate on his side, exposing a superstitious façade, claiming that whenever faced with an obstacle he will be able to make it through with a combination of hard work and opportunity. He measures and collects his own fingernail clippings, using them to predict his murdering luck off of their length. When Kira was pierced with the Arrow, his demeanor became much more relaxed and prone to elation due to his new-found power, which guaranteed that anyone approaching Hayato would be killed. Ecstatic to possess a power which would dispose of anyone who investigated him, Kira allowed himself one loud boast, which caused his downfall as Josuke overheard him claiming to be "Yoshikage Kira". During his confrontation with the Stand Stray Cat, Kira expressed a desire to protect his "wife" Shinobu Kawajiri and even showed relief at her safety; a feeling that confused him, and Kira rationalized it as him merely not wanting to arouse suspicion. Whether these feelings were genuine or not is left unanswered. As a ghost, Kira lost all memory of his previous life and has thus lost his temptation to kill. However, his desire for a peaceful existence and his latent brutality remained. Abilities Kira's Stand is Killer Queen, a humanoid, short-range Stand with the unique ability to cleanly and completely obliterate objects with targeted explosions. This ability takes three forms that Kira names Bomb #1, #2, and #3. Finally, Kira is able to include Stray Cat's ability among his own. *Bomb #1 describes its ability to charge any physical object with a practically all-consuming bomb. *Bomb #2, or "Sheer Heart Attack", detaches from the Stand's left hand to track and destroy targets by infrared homing. *Bomb #3, "Bites the Dust", developed with the touch of the Arrow, is a booby trap that, when triggered, permits Kira to reset time for up to one day in order to out-maneuver attempts to investigate him. *Shooting out fast, condensed bubbles of air; after developing Bomb #3, Kira keeps Stray Cat in Killer Queen's abdomen, which, in conjunction with Bomb #1, grants him a faithful projectile bomb. Synopsis Diamond Is Unbreakable History Kira was born Janurary 30, 1966, in Morioh Town within Japan's M Prefecture in the city of S. His parents, already old when he was born, died when he was 21; his father from cancer, his mother passing away peacefully. Araki has stated that Kira did not have a good childhood, but Jotaro narrated that the Kira family was very close. He graduated from D University in 1988 with a literature degree, then moved to S city for a job at Kameyu's corporate office. He eventually transferred to the Morioh-cho branch in 1993. Starting his spree roughly when he was in high school, Kira is a serial killer who originally murdered his victims by stabbing them so viciously they were left with horrific back wounds (their hideous nature is implied by the fact that the reader is never actually shown Reimi's wound, despite all the instances of blood and gore that Araki had drawn up to that point). His first victims were Reimi Sugimoto and her entire family, including the dog Arnold. His Stand, Killer Queen, came as a result of his father, Yoshihiro Kira, giving him a Stand arrow that he himself received from Enya and DIO. Killer Queen manifested from his desire to leave no evidence from his killings behind, and developed an ability to make its victims disintegrate completely. At an unknown point, Kira dubbed his Stand, but wasn't aware of what it was until far into the future. He now lets Killer Queen annihilate his victims (except for his "girlfriends'" hands), letting everyone else think that the victims have simply gone missing. Though the number of missing people would eventually attract attention, no one would have any reason to suspect that Kira was involved due to his simple demeanor and lifestyle. Rohan Kishibe's Adventure Yoshikage Kira is first seen when Josuke stops Koichi from walking into the road as he's driving. He stops, but then continues driving, returning home with the severed hand of a recent victim. Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life Formally introduced in this arc, Kira is seen shopping for lunch while on break to deliver documents, having the hand of another woman with him. He has lunch in the park after buying from a sandwich shop, marveling the day, but hides the hand of his girlfriend inside the bag he recieved when startled by a dog. After intimidating the dog, Kira continues his peaceful lunch and overhears Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu with a sandwich from the same shop arguing with Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura about money. While writing down the IOU the two high-schoolers promise, the dog makes off with Shigechi's sandwich, causing Shigechi to mistake Kira's for his. Kira is quick to make the discovery but can't stop Shigechi in time, and out of fear he may be discovered due to the hand wearing a ring he recently bought, he begins to follow Shigechi to yank the bag from him. He eventually follows the group to Shigechi's school, and after nearly being found on three occasions, manages to retrieve his bag. However, Shigechi catches on and, under the assumption it's his stolen sandwich bag, rips it open with Harvest on accident to reveal the hand. As a result of being found, Kira retaliates, revealing his Stand and successfully killing Shigechi without much of a fight by exploiting Harvest's weakness of bringing money back to Shigechi. However, Harvest manages to grab one of Kira's coat buttons and delivers it before he fully passes on. Sheer Heart Attack Kira brings his suit to the tailor and finds that Jotaro Kujo and Koichi Hirose are investigating him. As a result, he sics Sheer Heart Attack after them in order to buy time to escape, managing to get as far as a cafe without being seen. Koichi awakens Echoes Act 3 and traps Sheer Heart Attack in place, transferring the same effect onto Kira. Kira returns in person and, heavily wounded, surprises Koichi by using Killer Queen and withdrawing Sheer Heart Attack. He attacks Koichi personally as revenge for unintentionally humiliating him in public, but stops after a punch from Killer Queen knocks off one of Koichi's shoes and reveals his socks are inside out. Kira hesitates and proceeds to fix Koichi's sock, allowing time for Jotaro to get back up. After Star Platinum wounds Kira, Josuke and Okuyasu arrive on the scene. Impatient to escape, Kira asks Josuke to 'fix' him as he fixed Jotaro and Koichi while posing as an innocent bystander, only to reveal to Josuke that he can see Stands and thus show he's the enemy. Cornered, Kira cuts his own hand off to release Sheer Heart Attack from Echoes Act 3's ability and flees. Josuke uses Crazy Diamond's ability to make the severed hand chase after him. Kira escapes by forcing Aya Tsuji and her Stand Cinderella to switch his face and fingerprints with Kosaku Kawajiri's, successfully stalling the protagonists' chase. Yoshikage Kira's New Face With his new identity and his hand reattached, Kira tries to assume Kosaku Kawajiri's life and blend into his household. Fortunately, Kawajiri wasn't the kindest man, something Kira wasn't aware of - as a result, he accidentally provokes romantic emotions in the formerly estranged Shinobu Kawajiri by doing simple things like apologizing and making dinner. However, Kosaku's son, Hayato, sees there's something not right about his father, as he normally spies on his parents, and wonders why his father has two pairs of shoes that are different sizes and wonders why his father would practice writing his own name over and over again. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira After Shinobu Kawajiri kills the cat Tama, Kira finds it resurrected as the Stand Stray Cat, and after a fight, he gives it a home in the household attic. Unbenknownst to Kira however, Hayato Kawajiri finds the cat and in the attic and grows even more suspicious of him. My Dad Is Not My Dad After fending off the urge to kill for some time, Kira finally kills two people who annoy him on the train, and prepares to take the hand of his female victim back with him. As he does so, he notices Hayato Kawajiri fleeing the scene with a video camera, and realizes he has been seen. He vaporizes the hand for his own safety. Another One Bites the Dust Kira corners Hayato in the bath, hoping to get his hands on the video tape. Hayato reveals that he has backups hidden in a number of places, and warns Kira not to harm him or his mother. Kira loses his temper and kills the boy, then realizes he has made a mistake. He bites his nails to the point that they started to bleed, which his father says Kira has done since he was a little boy. In his desperation, the Arrow in his father's portrait pierces him automatically, granting him a new ability called Bites the Dust, and ability that manifested from his desire not to be caught. Kira revives Hayato by planting Bites the Dust in him and begins the next day with a new confidence. Josuke and company attempt to pursue their new lead, only to be trapped in the time loop created by Bites the Dust. However, Hayato manages to take advantage of the time loop and cause Kira to expose himself by gloating about his victory despite Hayato's efforts. Josuke and Okuyasu, arriving on time thanks to a call from Hayato, hear Kira gloating and immediately attack him, forcing him to call back Bites the Dust and cancel the time loop. The Invincible Crazy D Kira combines Stray Cat's aerokinesis with Killer Queen's explosive charges to produce invisible air bombs. After defeating Okuyasu, he charges Okuyasu's body to explode on contact, forcing Josuke into a dilemma, but is again foiled by Hayato. When Josuke and Hayato escape into a nearby house, Kira continues to attack them from a distance with the help of his father, who is hidden in Hayato's pocket and relaying their location to him. He is eventually tricked into blowing up the photograph containing Yoshihiro. Josuke then uses Crazy Diamond's restoration ability to pull glass shards covered with his own dried blood towards the house, intercepting Kira on the way. Kira, unwilling to accept defeat, is pummeled out into the neighborhood sidewalk, exposed to a crowd of people. Unwilling to accept this irony, Kira attempts to use Bites the Dust on a nearby woman to escape. As he gloats over his victory, he is confused to discover himself in a strange alley, and finds that his watch has not been restored when the time loop reset. Town Guardian Spirits He encounters Reimi, who reveals that Bites the Dust has actually been foiled by Echoes Act 3's "freeze" technique. Jotaro, finally close enough, beats him with Star Platinum's barrage. Still alive, but unable to activate Bites the Dust with broken fingers, Kira was accidentally run over by a nearby ambulance, which was called in to save him and take him to the hospital. Let Me Remind You Upon recognizing Reimi and wondering why she would show him her back wound, Kira recalls that his father told him about a place he could not turn his back to when he died, and tries to force Reimi to look back instead. However, his plan fails when Arnold bites off his hand. Goodbye, Morioh Town Kira falls to the ground, ends up turning around in surprise, and is torn to pieces and dragged off to another world by a swarm of hands.Chapter 438: Town Guardian SpiritsChapter 439: Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart Dead Man's Questions Kira is shown some time between the End of Part 4 and the End of Part 6 as a vagabond spirit who is unaware of his identity. Now a ghost trapped in the living world after his death, Kira can't remember anything but his name, but is sure he cannot get to heaven. However, he still shows traits of his personality, as he wants a normal life and doesn't wish to attract the attention of living people. Not sure what to do with his eternal existence, he now works for a monk, doing the "dirty work" of killing targets she gives him in exchange for money. He believes that, by making this job his purpose to live, he might find happiness. He is sent to a mansion belonging to a soldier that turned into a spirit to find out the reason behind the deaths of people around the area. There, he discovers that he can interact with objects in the mansion, and is excited by the possibility of living there. As he investigates further, he is attacked by Cleansers, and in the process of destroying them, is forced to cut his own arm off. After escaping the mansion, he goes to investigate the information the monk gave him, swearing to kill her if he finds any errors. He wonders if her arm would stick in place of his lost one. In Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Like many others, Kira makes his gaming debut in All Star Battle, playable as two distinct characters: His original form, with Killer Queen and Sheer Heart Attack; and his awakened form, with Killer Queen, Stray Cat, and Bites the Dust. Both versions of Kira are voiced by Rikiya Koyama, who previously voiced William Anthonio Zeppeli once in the Phantom Blood game. If Yoshikage Kira battles "Kosaku Kawajiri", they will have a special dialogue before the fight, where the original Kira will remark how 'Kosaku'-Kira's aura is similar to his, and 'Kosaku'-Kira will be shocked to see his past self. If the original Kira wins, he remarks that only he should be making bombs. If 'Kosaku'-Kira wins, he wonders if the encounter was an after-effect of "Bites The Dust". Yoshikage Kira Kira's original form appears as a DLC character included with pre-orders and first edition prints of the original Japanese release of the game. For the overseas release in the US, pre-ordering the game from Club Namco would also get players a free download code for Kira, whilst for EU players, pre-ordering the game from any retailer in that region would get the player both Kira and Shigekiyo Yangu as well. Kira's moveset primarily involves Killer Queen, and the use of bombs and careful detonation. Killer Queen can perform a fist barrage like most other Stands, and as a result, can trigger a Stand Rush as well. One special move has Kira toss a coin into the air. The coin will explode if the opponent touches it or if Kira detonates it himself. Kira can also prime the opponent themselves as well, detonating them (similar to how he killed Shigekiyo Yangu). A close range detonation will damage Kira as well, however. Kira's HHA has him swipe his and Killer Queen's arms downward. If they hit, Kira explodes his victim multiple times through Killer Queen's gestures while he adjusts his tie, unfazed. His GHA is Sheer Heart Attack, which continues to chase the opponent until Kira's HH gauge completely empties or he is hit. If SHA connects, it will ram and drill into the opponent, knock them into the air, leap, and drop on them, exploding at point-blank range while Kira brags about Sheer Heart Attack lacking weaknesses/weakpoints. Sheer Heart Attack can be temporarily slowed down by Koichi Hirose if the latter uses his "S.H.I.T" special or HHA on it, which will also subsequently affect Kira himself. It continues to be unblockable, but tends to be rather slow on the move. Kira's alternate costume mirrors his casual outfit and hairstyle from his debut chapter. "Kosaku Kawajiri" 'Kosaku'-Kira is included in the base game as the main antagonist of Part 4. In game, he is consistently labelled "Kosaku Kawajiri" to differentiate him from Kira's previous form. He retains Killer Queen in this form, whilst now having Stray Cat assist him throughout. Killer Queen can still perform a fist barrage as per usual, though Kosaku can now use Stray Cat's air bubbles as bombs. When his Stand is turned off, Kosaku can direct the air bubbles and fire them at different speeds, as well as detonate them when he desires. When his Stand is on, all of the air bombs that Kosaku sends out will be slower, but will explode upon contact with the enemy. He is once again able to prime enemies as bombs and make them explode at his leisure. As before, Kosaku will take damage if he is too close to an explosion. It is also possible to alter a version of an air bomb to a weaker, smaller version while the projectile is in mid-flight, up to two times. This causes it to gain speed and change trajectory should the opponent step out of its path. Kosaku can also make use of an air bomb cushion to repel an enemy that tries to attack him. This basic throw is also different from his normal Kira form. His HHA is a counter/reversal. Kosaku readies Stray Cat as he is shocked at it protecting him. If struck during this pose, the opponent will be knocked back and, after taking the instant chance by briefly calculating distance and angle, Kosaku will detonate an airbomb, damaging his victim. His GHA is "Bites the Dust." Kosaku tosses out Hayato. if Hayato hits the enemy, they will be stunned by his sudden interference, only to see Killer Queen, who enters their left eye and promptly detonates its Bites the Dust bomb, rewinding time. This re-adds 10 seconds to the game's timer and restores Kosaku's health. Like with Sheer Heart Attack, Bites the Dust is unblockable, but still can be dodged/sidestepped/jumped over. Bites the Dust is, due to its time-rewinding effects, able to reverse a number of character effects (especially round-lasting transformations). Thus, if Kosaku uses his GHA on Pucci when his Stand is in Made in Heaven form, Giorno when his Stand is in Requiem mode, or on Kars in his Ultimate form, all three characters will revert back to their previous, normal forms. If the victim is MIH-mode Pucci, the stage will revert back to what it was previously. If Jonathan Joestar or Funny Valentine used their healing/comeback moves and disabled their Heart Heat Gauge as a result, said gauge will be restored once Kosaku executes his GHA successfully. Kosaku's alternate costume mirrors his previous look, with a spiky hairstyle and no coat. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Yoshikage Kira Yoshikage Kira was confirmed for the game alongside Akira Otoishi, Shigekiyo Yangu. Most of his moveset was reused from the previous game. His GHA has both him and Killer Queen strike a downed opponent, before Kira takes a step back and detonates them. Touja_romajint He is paired with Old Joseph Joestar in the Eyes of Heaven touja_romajint, defeating Josuke and Johnny Joestar in the first round. They were eliminated by Bruno Buccellati and Trish Una in the second round, who beforehand, won the F Block series of battles that allowed them to be matched against Kira and Old Joseph within the main touja_romajint. "Kosaku Kawajiri" 'Kosaku'-Kira was confirmed for the game along with Rohan and Okuyasu. His GHA is similar to Bites the Dust's ASB variation, rewinding the battle timer and granting him health, but now heals his partner and the enemy not on the receiving end of the GHA as well. Touja_romajint He is paired with Weather Report in the Eyes of Heaven touja_romajint, defeating Akira Otoishi and Enrico Pucci in the first round, but eliminated by Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista in the second. Trivia * According to Kira himself,Chapter 438: The Invincible Crazy D (9) the total amount of women he's killed for their hands is 48. **He committed his first murder on August 13, 1983, around the age of 18. * According to a Top 10 List published in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2000, Kira is Araki's favorite antagonist and 2nd favorite character overall. * In an ironic twist, Kira has his hands severed multiple times: His left hand twice (when he removed Sheer Heart Attack from his body and when the Cleansers attacked him) and his right hand once (when he was bitten by Arnold in Reimi's alley as a ghost). * Kira's favorite fashion brand is Gianfranco Ferré. * His Stand's name as well as its abilities are based on a number of songs by British band, Queen. * The story of Kira's first murder as told by the ghost of Reimi Sugimoto shares similarities with the "Humans Can Lick Too" horror story. * Despite the timeline stating that Kira has had Killer Queen for at least a decade, he wasn't aware of the concept of "Stands" or that they were really common until Shigekiyo revealed his, Josuke's, and Okuyasu's Stands. As such, he is the first main villain to be largely unaware of what Stands are for a known period of time, as he previously called them "special abilities". * His design could possibly be inspired by the look of David Bowie in the 1980s. * His voice actor in the anime, Toshiyuki Morikawa, previously voiced Diavolo in All-Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven. * Humorously enough, both Kira and Rohan Kishibe's anime voice actors have voiced Griffith of Berserk fame. Toshiyuki had done work in the 1997 anime, while Takahiro (Rohan's VA) did work on the Berserk Trilogy Adaption and is the current voice of Griffith in the 2016 anime. Gallery - Appearances= beforeafterkira.png|Kira's before-and-after appearance KosakuColor.jpg|Illustration of Kosaku-Kira Kira_dmq2_profile_crop.png|''Dead Man's Questions'' yoshikage kira dead man's questions crop.png|Deadman Kira 93834.jpg|Illustration of Kosaku-Kira post-Arrow JojoOneShots.jpg|''Under Execution Under Jailbreak'' Kirafirst.png|Kira's initial appearance - Experience= Family photo.png|As a child, with his parents Kirahand.jpg|Taking one of his "girlfriends" on a date Kira prepare to summon Stand.png|Kira prepares summon Killer Queen to kill Shigechi Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira yoshikagekiranewface.jpg|Yoshikage Kira as Kosaku Kawajiri desperatekira.jpg|Kira at his most desperate JosukeFaceOff.png|Kira confronting Josuke in the rain mathkira.jpg|Kira using mathematics to aim his bombs Jotaro Kujo (Chapter 437).png.png|Kira meets other allies of Josuke Kira death.png|Kira is run over and killed by the ambulance sent to rescue him Ghosthands.JPG|The ghostly hands of Kira's past victims exact justice, ripping him to pieces - Sketches= Kira1.jpg Kira2.jpg Kira3.jpg Kira4.jpg Kira5.jpg Kira6.jpg Kira7.jpg Kira8.jpg Kira9.jpg }} - Anime= Kira victim breakfast.png|Kira prepares breakfast with his latest victim's hand. KiraAnime.png|Kira shown, noticing the electrical power outage in the city. Kira's gf shower.png|Kira removing his latest "girlfriend" from the shower. Kira first appeared.png|Kira's initial appearance. Kira driving.png|Kira casually driving to his home. Kira and his gf.png|Kira helping his "girlfriend" out of the car. Kira annoyed at his gf.png|Annoyed at his "girlfriend" dripping blood on his car-seat. Kira walks his gf.png|Walking into his home for a romantic weekend. CNBT Kira.png|Yoshikage's silhouette shown in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Kira_glimpse.png|First glimpse of Yoshikage Kira in chase. - Other= Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Kira, along with other main antagonists in All-Star Battle Yoshikage_Kira.jpg|Original Kira in All-Star Battle Kira A.jpg|Original Kira Costume A in All-Star Battle Kiragif.gif|Kira summon Killer Queen in All-Star Battle KosakuASB.jpg|Kira as Kosaku (secondary outfit) and Killer Queen in All-Star Battle Kosaku Kira ASB.jpg|Kosaku Kawajiri (Kira) as he appears in All-Star Battle Kosaku A.jpg|Kosaku Costume A in All-Star Battle Kosaku B.jpg|Kosaku Costume B in All-Star Battle KiraYoshikage jojoeoh.png|Kira's illustration in Eyes of Heaven Ff60befc58931aef8v3105dfcea331d86.jpg|Kira (original form and Awaked form; white suits) with Sheer Heart Attack in Super Action Statue Top2.jpg|Kira (original form and Awaked form; purple suits) with Sheer Heart Attack in Super Action Statue Dijeh1294408490.jpeg|Kira in DX Collection JoJo Figure Siona1331701088.jpeg|Kira (Awaked form) in DX Collection JoJo Figure Ky 04 nnsm998.jpg|Kira in Real Action Heroes Ky 05 nnsm998.jpg|Kira (Kawajiri form) in Real Action Heroes Kq 04 nnsa003.jpg|Kira (Awaked form, blonde) with Killer Queen and Stray Cat in Real Action Heroes Dq 01 nns889.jpg|Dead Man in Real Action Heroes Top (6).jpg|Kira in Chara Heroes }} References References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Ghosts Category:Spoiler